


let go

by sillyputty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Transtober, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty
Summary: "You're still holding back, Felix," Dimitri said, voice low, speaking the words just next to Felix's ear.Felix jerked his head away. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not holding back."Dimitri's free hand reached around and grabbed Felix's chin, jerking his face back where it was. He didn't bother being gentle about it, though of course he was always keeping his considerable strength in check. Felix gritted his teeth and resisted, but even with that restraint, he couldn't do anything other than what Dimitri wanted."We both know that isn't true," Dimitri said.today's prompt: breathplayAs always, if you don't like trans headcanons, don't read. I'm trans so I write what I like, and I like writing trans characters! This series will be kinktober prompts with different fandoms. All trans headcanons. Welcome to Transtober y'all.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	let go

It had been a tense few days between Dimitri and Felix. But then, it had been a tense few years, give or take a few when Dimitri had been assumed dead. Even now, with the would-be king more or less returned to himself, Felix kept his distance. He had plenty to say _about_ Dimitri, but most of that was still insulting. Felix hid his grief about his father behind his prickly exterior, and Dimitri was an easy target. Dimitri, for his part, bore most of Felix's ire in stoic silence.

It was a different story behind closed doors. They found a room that wasn't near any of their former classmates. There, instead of the clash of sword and lance they might have had in the training grounds, it became a clash of tongues and teeth. Felix was all but unparalleled with a sword, but Dimitri had height and muscle on him once they put the weapons aside. 

Now, Dimitri was sitting on the bed with Felix in his lap facing away from him, holding the swordsman's wrists in one of his hands.

"You're still holding back, Felix," Dimitri said, voice low, speaking the words just next to Felix's ear.

Felix jerked his head away. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not holding back."

Dimitri's free hand reached around and grabbed Felix's chin, jerking his face back where it was. He didn't bother being gentle about it, though of course he was always keeping his considerable strength in check. Felix gritted his teeth and resisted, but even with that restraint, he couldn't do anything other than what Dimitri wanted.

"We both know that isn't true," Dimitri said. Felix answered only by rolling his eyes, though Dimitri couldn't really see from the angle he was at. 

He let go of Felix's face and dropped that hand to Felix's thigh, sliding it up between his legs, though not quite all the way. He pulled Felix's leg open wider. Felix didn't even bother resisting that.

"You're so quick to throw insults at me, but you can't even be truthful naked and spread open in my lap," Dimitri said, softer in tone but still scolding.

"Goddess, would you shut up," Felix answered, immediately, annoyed. His pale cheeks flushed with pink, though; Dimitri could see _that_ happen.

Felix shifted his weight a little, though he couldn't really go anywhere with Dimitri holding his wrists and his leg. 

"Not in a mood to talk?" Dimitri teased, tracing a line along Felix's thigh with his thumb. That thumb found the crease of his thigh, moving along skin there. Felix tried to shift again, seeking more contact than Dimitri was giving him.

"Are you going to fuck me, boar prince, or just fuck _around_?" Felix asked, glancing sideways at Dimitri. It was more a demand or a challenge than a question. Dimitri's hand tightened enough on Felix's wrists to make him wince.

"Yes, Felix, I'm going to fuck you," he answered, hand still tight, other hand also starting to tighten on the muscle of Felix's thigh. "But only after that attitude stops. You can call me what you like out there. I don't care. But not in here. Not like this. Are we clear?"

Felix huffed out a breath, but didn't answer.

Dimitri moved the hand on Felix's leg, finally sliding it all the way up between his legs, one finger pressing against Felix's wet waiting hole. Felix tried to bite down to keep from making any sound, but he was only mildly successful. Dimitri pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Answer me, Felix," he said, the hardness of his tone at odds with the softness of his lips on Felix's skin.

"Yeah. We're clear," Felix answered from behind his teeth.

Dimitri rewarded his answer by sliding that finger against him just a little inside. Felix gasped at the intrusion, but certainly not in pain. Dimitri's hand loosened on Felix's wrists, though he did not let him go. He withdrew the finger inside him only to slide it back in again, barely further than he'd done before. Felix groaned a protest.

"Try asking for what you want without insulting me."

"No," Felix shot back, immediate and harsh.

Dimitri pulled his hand away from Felix's cunt, just as immediate, and slapped the outside of his thigh. It made more sound than sensation, but with Felix taut against him, he could feel the reaction the swordsman's body had, not quite jerking against him.

"I don't understand this protest of yours," Dimitri said, frowning, annoyance lacing his tone. "You came here to me and you resist me every step of the way. If my touch is so distasteful to you, then why-"

"You know I don't think that," Felix said, heated, interrupting before Dimitri could get the rest of his question out. "I came here so you'd fuck me. We've been over this."

"And yet you already forgot what I said about your attitude."

Felix made that huff of breath again, but he accepted that scold and did not answer.

"Good," Dimitri told him. He put his hand back where it had been, teasing at Felix's entrance again. Felix responded this time by shifting his hips, trying to grind down into the touch. Dimitri had the advantage there, though, and kept his hand just out of Felix's reach.

"Just fuck me already," Felix said. Some of his anger from before had bled out of his tone to be replaced with something needy, desperate. He moved his hips again. Dimitri was hard under him, he could feel, but Dimitri hadn't even taken off his trousers yet. "We're going to get your clothes all dirty. Just..." He took a breath. "Please, Dima."

Dimitri went a little still at the old nickname, something he so rarely heard from Felix anymore. That was enough to spark his mercy. He stood, then, setting Felix on the ground.

"Stay here for a moment," he said, letting go of the other man's wrists, deciding to trust him to obey for the time being. Felix, perhaps surprising both of them, _did_ stay. Dimitri finally divested himself of his trousers and underclothes. 

"Hands and knees, please," he said, sounding cordial and distant despite being anything but. "On the bed."

Felix turned towards Dimitri, mouth opening to speak, probably a protest. But when he met Dimitri's eyes, whatever he saw there made him think better of it and do as he'd been told rather than argue or say something he might regret. He moved back onto the bed with his natural grace, positioning himself on hands and knees, legs spread a bit, but not enough to accommodate Dimitri there.

Dimitri accepted that much from Felix and pulled his legs further apart with his hands. He climbed onto the bed behind him, then. With one hand, he found Felix's hole again, this time pressing two fingers inside him, and a bit further than he'd done with just one.

Felix moaned and pressed back into that touch. Dimitri granted him more, pushing deeper inside him. Felix's hips moved of their own accord, fucking back onto Dimitri's hand. His eyes were half-closed, but the forced frown on his face finally disappeared, replaced by the tension of desire.

Dimitri let him go on for a minute or two like that.

"I'm going to fuck you now, as promised," he said, voice low again, nearly a growl. Felix shuddered in response to that tone. He spread his legs just the tiniest bit wider in anticipation. Dimitri noticed, but had the sense not to tease Felix about it.

"Do it," Felix said, still demanding. Since it wasn't another insult, Dimitri let the attitude go for now. It was close enough. Sometimes that was the best he could get with Felix.

Dimitri's cock was as large as the rest of him, difficult to accommodate too quickly. Aware of that, he moved slow as he pushed inside Felix. He was _slow_ , but didn't pause until he was buried all the way inside of Felix. Felix moaned again, and let his arms collapse so that he was braced on his elbows on the bed.

Dimitri gave it a moment before he pulled back nearly all the way. Felix made a noise of mixed pleasure and protest. Dimitri ignored him. He took a beat before he pushed inside again, faster this time, cutting off some unnecessary words Felix was about to say. After a few more teasing thrusts, he finally moved to fuck Felix in earnest, hands gripping the smaller man's hips, pulling Felix back even as he snapped his own hips forward. He kept up the pace, not too fast, but certainly just as insistent as Felix was. 

After a while, Dimitri leaned down to wrap one arm across Felix's chest, drawing him up so they were flush against each other. Felix reached out with one arm to brace himself on the headboard. Dimitri fucked him deeper at this new angle for a moment before he moved his other hand.

Dimitri's fingers came up to Felix's neck, wrapping around his throat.

Felix started to speak. Dimitri's hand tightened to cut him off.

"Let go, Felix. I've given you what you asked for. Grant me the same courtesy," Dimitri said, tone ragged. He let his hand relax on Felix's throat again but did not withdraw it.

"Shut up and--" Felix responded, though again, Dimitri's hand tightened to cut off the end of his sentence. Felix's hips worked harder against Dimitri, something Felix himself didn't even really notice.

This time, Dimitri didn't loosen his hand again right away. He kept it just a little tight on Felix's neck while he fucked him. He slid the arm around Felix's torso just enough that he could find one of Felix's nipples with his fingers. Without warning, he twisted the sensitive, hardened flesh between his fingers, drawing a cry out of the man underneath him.

He tightened his hand again before Felix could protest. He twisted that nipple again, and again tightened his hand to cut off Felix's words. Felix's pulse pounded under Dimitri's hand. His body tensed up, causing his cunt to clench around Dimitri's cock. Dimitri groaned softly this time.

He tightened his hand again, and again, in incremental bits. His hips worked harder, fucking into Felix with some of the ferocity he'd been keeping at bay.

Felix made a sound that wanted to be _yes_ but couldn't quite get there. 

Finally, unable to stand either the pressure on his throat or Dimitri's cock pounding into him harder with each tiny bit of restriction, Felix shoved his hand between his legs, rubbing at his clit. He was soft with his touch at first, but it wasn't long before he was rubbing himself harder. His breathing was ragged. His hips sort of stuttered, forgetting their rhythm for a few seconds. His other hand slipped from its place on the headboard.

Dimitri kept fucking him.

"Yes, Felix. Yes. _Let go_ ," Dimitri growled. His mouth against Felix's shoulder was no longer gentle. Now, he bit down there, drawing a strangled cry from Felix. After a few more electric minutes like that, Felix came, the force of his climax shuddering through him, walls tightening and releasing around Dimitri's cock. Dimitri finally let go of Felix's throat, back to gripping his hips. There would be bruises in the morning, but Dimitri didn't have it in him to care about that just now. It didn't take him long to reach his own climax, hips pounding against Felix as he came.

Afterwards, when Dimitri came back to himself enough to loosen his grip on Felix, he pulled away slowly. Some of his come dripped out of Felix's hole, but Felix was in no state to care about that.

Dimitri adjusted so he was sitting on the bed and gathered Felix against him again, pulling him around to sit in a boneless pile in his lap.

"Was that so hard?" he asked, softly.

Felix, not trusting his voice this time, slowly shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri asked, a small frown gathering between his eyebrows.

Felix waved a dismissive hand. "I...guess I needed that," he said, only a little hoarse. 

Dimitri smiled and turned Felix's face towards his to kiss him. The brutality that lay between them was absent now, leaving soft edges in its wake. 

Dimitri moved again, shifting so he could lay Felix down. He moved away from the bed and returned with a cup, filled with the pitcher of water he'd brought in here earlier. He hadn't really been _planning_ to cut off Felix's breath, but he'd certainly planned to exhaust both of them enough to need the water. He offered the cup to Felix.

Felix pushed himself up onto one elbow. He took the cup with his other hand and drank some of it before shoving it back into Dimitri's hands. He let himself lay back down on the bed again. Sleep threatened, and he was fast giving in to that threat.

Dimitri set the cup down and slid into the bed next to Felix. His hands were all gentleness now as he pulled Felix up against him. Felix no longer found any reason to protest. 

Dimitri decided not to push his luck by saying anything to Felix. He lay with Felix against him until he heard the swordsman's breathing even out. There was no harshness there, no rasp; he wasn't any the worse for wear. Dimitri pressed a kiss to Felix's forehead - something he likely wouldn't have done if Felix had been awake. He lay awake for a long time, holding Felix against him. For once, when sleep found him, it was something almost peaceful, not filled with the ghosts of the dead.


End file.
